gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop
Will Heero Yuy (Gundam Pilot) and Relena Peacecraft fall in love with each other in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop I am predicting that Heero Yuy will fall in love with Relena Peacecraft somtime in the series. HarryAck 17:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :May I direct you to here if you're interested in discussion? This is where the hotbed of it is. :) (Also, being a 1xR shipper, I am inclined to say 'hopefully' but realistically leaning towards Sumisawa pulling an 08th MS Team/Romeo and Juliet style ending, tbqh :P) Kit-chan 18:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Possibility of New Mobile Report Gundam WIng: Frozen tear drop becoming an animated series or OVA Do you think that this new manga series will be in anime or not? HarryAck 01:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Ehhhh...I have no idea. The indirect relationship between Heero and Treize is mind boggling enough. But we already kinda sorta got closure with Wing from Endless Waltz. I'd like to see Glory of the Defeated be an anime, like a re-version of the original Wing.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 01:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I highly doubt it. Sumisawa SPECIFICALLY stated that he intends for the novel to act as a BRIDGE between animated series- that is, between Gundam Wing and a possible future sequal- so I highly doubt it'll become an OVA. They've already just released a Drama CD of the first few chapters from Heero and Duo's points of view, so that's probably all we're gonna get as far as non-book media. Aside from that, Gundam Wing is not as hugely popular in Japan as it is in the West- at least not as popular as UC and SEED. Kit-chan 05:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Also.. can we stop using talk pages as forums? Seriously. That's what the damn watercooler section is for. Take it there. Kit-chan 05:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Story Guide/Characters page scan thingy I found.. http://minus.com/lYE0iTR0quUET heh, is this useful at all? -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 19:35, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, that's just the 'in the last chapter' synopsis from like, 5ish months ago's chapter. Kit-chan 19:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Peacecrafts I have some qustions: 1. Why is there so many peacecrafts?? 2. Which Peacecraft is the son/daughter of who?Gundamfate 21:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :First off, sign your posts. Second off, ask pages are for wiki discussion, not stupid questions. Third off, the answer to 2. can be easily found on the bio box of any Peacecraft character. Kit-chan 19:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ok....not that I wanted trouble or anything, but sorry and, no offence, take a chill pill, Jesus.Gundamfate 21:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) : All volumes http://blog.hjenglish.com/ntcace/tag/frozen+teardrop/ Alexsena 14:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) New MS Artworks Just a dumb and random question but are there any artworks for the new MS (Snow White, Warlock, Epyon White, Epyon Ares, Tallgeese Heaven, etc..) anyway ? Since they're going to release a big Master Grade project where we're going to get at least the Snow White and the Warlock, I'm a bit curious to how those two look like. HPZ - O.N.E. 02:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I've been a little bit out of the loop lately but I actually recently checked, and we got a little preview silhouette of Prometheus in the most recent issue. :See here: http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?p=4175639#post4175639 :Apart from that, no artwork has been released. If anything comes out, I'll try to update the pages, but I'll need a little help putting together the MS pages (not sure how the new templates work ^^;) Kit-chan 02:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Also just curious, where did you get the news about the MG Snow White and Warlock? I'd like to read that! Kit-chan 02:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Those were actually dioramas from Shizuoka, not MG announcementsGaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 05:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Ahh, are you talking about those statues of the cloaked Snow White and Warlock that were at the toy show? Then yeah, we don't have anything other than the link I gave above, with a tiny glimpse of Prometheus (which, as I'm sure you can tell from the bazillion missile banks, is Trowa Phobos's Gundam). Kit-chan 05:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well, those were labelled as "MG 1/100 New Project Gundam Wing Series 2012", so I assumed that could be Frozen Teardrop's MSs (even if it could also be the Heavyarms Kai, Sandrock Kai and the Altron, but that's another topic). Also, thanks for the silhouette, Kit-chan. =D HPZ - O.N.E. 13:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sorry, are you guys talking about this?: ::: Honestly, to me they look more like unarticulated statues or PVC toys rather than MG model kits. You sure about the new gundam wing MG project? As a MG collector, I also expect it to be true, although I think it's unlikely to happen in the near future, to think that this year is a SEED's year, if you know what I mean.... Pronunciation 15:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC) That comes from here : http://gundamguy.blogspot.fr/2012/05/51st-shizouka-hobby-show-2012.html . HPZ - O.N.E. 15:40, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeeeah no, from what I know the MG's are only the ones they have been putting out (the Katoki ver. Gundams), anything else is pure speculation and wishful thinking as to my knowledge there are no plans for FT Gundams to be released- something like that prolly woulda been mentioned in the Gundam Ace issues with the stories. That statue of the cloaked Gundams was the only FT related thing to be released. Sorry you got your hopes up! Kit-chan 19:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Is this Snow White? Not so sure whether this pic is official or not. Just want to ask: is this Snow White? Doesn't look good IMO... Pronunciation (talk) 06:24, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :is fanartAlexsena (talk) 11:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::As Alexsena said, it's fanart. Part of Heero illustration comes from a Drama CD if I recall well and the "Snow White" one doesn't have the style of Katoki. You can see it on the reflections on the green orb and the eyes. Plus, some feathers are like "inside" the two horn-like protrusions on each side of the helmet. The overall shading is also quite off. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 14:21, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Glad to hear that. I would not be willing if one of my all time favorite mech turned into something like that... >_< Pronunciation (talk) 02:53, September 12, 2013 (UTC)